Basilisk Fang
Basilisk Fang (バシリスク きば Bashirisuku Kiba) is a legal guild situated in Fiore. Known for their power and rowdiness, the people of Highcrest Town are protected by the name, hence why the town has very few criminal attacks. Basilisk Fang values strength, loyalty and courage, but is tightly bonded like a family. It is noted that getting accepted into Basilisk Fang is hard to achieve, and many mages were accepted simply because they had a magic or heritage that was rare (eg. Akane only got accepted because she was from Kani Village and knew Smoke Body). Despite that, Arcaia is a fair, wise and observant guild master who does not judge member by only their strength. Many respect Basilisk Fang for both its power and bonds. __TOC__ Location Located in the center of Highcrest Town, a town famous for their bars and brewery, the Basilisk Fang guild hall is a large, tower-like structure, each floor accomodating various benefits and rooms. The exterior resembles a Japanese shrine, of sorts. The exterior of the building has five dark brown roofs, with a golden lining and a light blue wall with dark brown planks of wood separating it into squares. Four golden bells lie on the top of the fifth roof. The first floor is the guild's main floor, with various tables and a bar stocked with food and booze. Many informally call it the 'Bar Area'. A dark grey boor with golden brass handles is in the center of the north wall, with a red carpet in front of it. The floor of the bar area is a smooth, oak wood plank floor that is polished regularly. The bar area has a wall of various wines and beers, as well as a serving bench and some bar stools. Many other kitchen appliances, including ovens, grills, microwaves, dishwashers and other cutlery and cooking items are stored here. Saiko Yamato is the barmaid in Basilisk Fang and is in charge of the bar. This is often the most inhabited area. The second floor is Basilisk Fang's library. The floor is extremely cluttered and consists of one tall room separated into two with a balcony, and every wall is covered by a book shelf. The floor and balcony consist of rustic wood with an orange tint, and many books are spread across the floor. Lillie Falkner is the Mage in charge of the library, and controls all the borrowing and chases up those who have borrowed a book and haven't returned it by its due date. Both the third and fourth floor are residency floors, which are living spaces for the members of Basilisk Fang who cannot afford or find a suitable residence for themselves. The floors are relatively simple. There are five rooms, plus a shared kitchen/living room area, on each floor. The flooring is a glossy oak plank floor, and the walls are a painted light brown. Each bedroom has a dark oak desk and spinning chair, History Traditions/Events/Celebrations Basilisk Fang Fighting Festival Basilisk-Tiger Drinking Contest Strength Trial Members Teams Category:Legal Guilds Category:Legal Guild Category:Guild